


Crack & humor

by WTF_Hobbit_2015



Series: Пост 1 [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Hobbit_2015/pseuds/WTF_Hobbit_2015





	1. Только Ори может предотвратить лесные пожары

**Название:** Только Ори может предотвратить лесные пожары  
 **Переводчик:** WTF Hobbit 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Hobbit 2015  
 **Оригинал:** [Only Ori can Prevent Forest Fires](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2679182), запрос отправлен  
 **Размер:** драббл (600 слов)  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ори и все остальные гномы  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** согласно контракту Бильбо, «фонари, лампы, факелы и другое пожароопасное снаряжение будет находиться в ведении ответственного за пожарную безопасность, назначенного Отрядом» ( [контракт](http://thorinoakenshield.net/2012/10/02/the-hobbit-deciphering-dwarf-documents-part-ii/) )  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "Только Ори может предотвратить лесные пожары"

— Может, не будешь так делать? — нервно спросил Ори у Фили, взявшего головешку из костра, чтобы сделать факел.

— Почему?

— Можешь начать лесной пожар. Факелы — моя обязанность как ответственного за пожарную безопасность, назначенного отрядом. Пожалуйста, положи ветку обратно.

Фили пожал плечами, но сделал как велено.

* * *

— Это опасно! — заорал Ори, бросившись к Бомбуру, который полил блинчики ромом и поджег его.

— По-моему, это просто перевод хорошего рома, — ответил Бофур.

По лагерю распространился запах паленых волос. Бомбур быстро потушил брови, плеснув себе в лицо водой.

— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулся он Ори.

— Мне плевать на твои брови, но ты мог начать лесной пожар, и тогда нас всех постигла бы их участь!

— Но так вкуснее, — ответил Бомбур. — Кто хочет блинчики по рецепту смауг-жжот?

Ори скрестил руки на груди и ел только сухари.

* * *

— Перестань. Так. Делать. — Ори затоптал угли из трубки, которые Двалин вывалил на сухую траву.

— Ты знаешь, почему в контракт был добавлен пункт про пожарную безопасность? — спросил Двалин.

— Потому что это очень важно, — ответил Ори. — Именно поэтому вы должны меня слушать.

— Гэндальф настоял, — продолжил Двалин. — Расслабься, друг.

— Ты что пытаешься сказать? Что моя работа не важна?!

— Я, конечно, не это хочу сказать, но… — Двалин отвел взгляд.

— Ну тогда следуй простейшим правилам пожарной безопасности. Это не так сложно.

Рассерженный Ори ушел.

* * *

— Удостоверься, что огонь не выходит за пределы ямы. Лесной пожар — это очень серьезно!

— Не беспокойся, я не в первый раз развожу костер, ничего не случится, — ворчал Глоин.

Ори заметил, что Оин вздернул бровь, но сказать ничего не успел — загорелась сухая трава.

Ори схватил ближайшую кружку пива и залил огонь. Трава с шипением потухла.

— Эй, это было мое пиво, — пожаловался Нори. — В следующий раз выливай свое. И вообще, ты к этому слишком серьезно относишься.

— Ничего подобного! Я только что предотвратил лесной пожар!

— Здесь нет леса, — напомнил Нори. — Это просто сухая трава.

— От этого не легче! — возразил Ори. — Горит она ничуть не хуже леса.

— Не мешай ему работать, — вздохнул Двалин.

Ори прожег его взглядом. Поддержка — это очень приятно, но не таким же тоном произнесенная.

* * *

На следующий день лагерь разбили на берегу реки. К утру погода ухудшилась, с листьев капало, все накинули капюшоны. Именно в тот момент Ори заметил Торина, раскуривавшего трубку.

Взбешенный Ори, все еще злой из-за вчерашней реакции отряда, направился к нему.

— Немедленно потуши.

Торин посмотрел на него сквозь пелену дождя.

— Но…

— Я. Сказал. Потуши. Немедленно. — Ори выпрямился во весь рост.

— Но дождь…

— Никаких больше «но»! Я устал от того, что вы игнорируете мои указания и смотрите свысока на мою работу! Мне все равно, что я занимаюсь пожарной безопасностью только потому, что вы думали, я не буду заниматься такой фигней. Меня назначили ответственным за предотвращение пожаров, так что не мешайте мне работать и выполняйте указания! Пока я не разрешу, огня не будет!

Торин медленно выбил трубку, стараясь не делать резких движений.

— Отлично. — Ори оглянулся на остальных, подошедших ближе. — Все поняли?

Пораженные гномы закивали.

— Прекрасно. Копайте, обкладывайте яму камнями. И чтобы ближе трех футов вокруг нее не было никаких растений.

Все бросились исполнять указания.


	2. История Бенджамина Смауга

**Название:** История Бенджамина Смауга  
 **Автор:** WTF Hobbit 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Hobbit 2015  
 **Размер:** драббл (688 слов)  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Смауг  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** стеб  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Размещение:** только после деанона  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "История Бенджамина Смауга"

— Ты не смерть, а просто мальчишка в костюме.  
— Костюм мне достался вместе с телом.  
"Знакомьтесь, Джо Блэк" (с) х/ф

Дзинь. Дзинь. Дзинь.

Пора вставать. На улице зима, холодно, ветер завывает. А у меня тепло, тихо и мухи не кусают. Последние сто я и носу из дома не показывал. А что я там потерял? Все мое ношу с собой! И свое тоже. У каждого своя прелесть.

Чтобы видеть и слышать не обязательно выходить из дому. Нужно только прислушаться к тому, как мир меняется, и где-то прошла небольшая рябь по воде. Что-то скоро должно произойти. 

Хотя время – это понятие относительное. Может и через сто лет произойдет, а может и через год. Вот когда произойдет, тогда и подумаю об этом. Чтобы измерить время, я представляю себе эльфов. Я их не очень люблю, но для облегчения понятия времени они почти подходят. А представляю время я только для того, чтобы заснуть. Бессонницей маюсь который век. Как представлю, так сразу и засыпается быстрее. Орки – это время, идущее вспять. Тоже любопытно. Хотя это, смотря где стоять. Если посреди орды орков, то, будь вы не моих размеров, я бы вам не позавидовал. Свалят с ног, и без башки останетесь. А потом вами еще и пообедают. Неприятная ситуация. Орки подходят для пробуждения. Люди подходят для еды. А гномы для создания моих сокровищ. Полезные ребята, хотя не совсем вкусные. Из зубов приходится потом железяки всякие выковыривать. Однажды один зуб даже сломал. 

Чем пахнут эльфы? Кто-то говорит, что яблоками, кто-то цветами. Они пахнут смертью, вот что я вам скажу. Хотя разве можно пахнуть тем, чем ты не обладаешь? А чем пахнут орки, я даже вспоминать не буду. Только аппетит себе портить. Все имеет свой запах, цвет и вес. И цену.

Пока собирался вставать, наступила весна. Однако чую, что рябь по воде чаще пошла. Нет, это не эльфы. У эльфов частота волн одна и та же, а эта какая-то мелкая и прерывистая. И все время что-то невпопад пробегает там. Все думаю, что нужно какую-то штуку придумать для усиления волн. А то не разберу никак, в чем дело, а выбираться наружу лень. Не поверите, лень и все тут. Ну стоит ли выбираться из дома, если вокруг ничего интересного не происходит. Ни тебе войны, ни праздника, ни ярмарки с побрякушками, ни на худой конец бродячего цирка какого-нибудь. Соседние люди и эльфы не в счет, к ним я привык, от них одна скука смертная и сплошной дискомфорт, какой уж там цирк. И ведь им всем нужно только одно. Даже обидно. Лично я золото люблю беззаветно и бескорыстно, чем и горжусь.

Иногда, чтобы совсем не заскучать, с трудом заставляю себя представить, где у меня что лежит. У меня ведь в памяти все по полочкам разложено, все подписано. Я даже читать умею, писать не умею, только выжигать по золоту. Тонкая, однако, это работа. Правда, человеческий глаз этого все равно увидеть не в состоянии, да что с них взять? Вот эльфы увидеть могут. Да кто ж им даст посмотреть? Оно только в огне и видно. 

Интересно, а эти некто мимо пройдут или по местной традиции ко мне нагрянут «за своим»? 

Вздремнул еще немного, а тут к осени и гости пожаловали. Ну шумные – это точно гномы, пыхтят, как медведи, а вот кто там еще один мелкий, да прыткий, вот этого я так и не могу понять. Никогда не слышал. А если он вдруг осмелеет, то скоро и увижу. Надо на зуб попробовать, но не сразу. Развлечения и удовольствие надо растягивать. 

Но с развлечениями я слегка ошибся и от неожиданности даже проснулся. Шустрый незваный гость не только проскакал по моему любимому дому, но и сцапал дорогой моему сердцу экспонат номер тринадцать, поболтал с моей милостью и удрал, так мне и не показавшись. Зато запах его я запомнил. Но кто это, так и не понял. Хотя что-то мне кролика напомнило, что и повергло меня в изумление. С ума сойти. Кролик с моим экспонатом номер тринадцать. Надо глаза протереть. Дожили, загадочные говорящие кролики в пиджаках с карманами. Я слышал, как он в кармане чем-то шуршал. Знакомый звук.

От любопытства меня просто распирать стало. Из интереса полетел выкуривать гостей снаружи. Плевал я на гномов, а кто ж с ними-то пришел? И вот что меня больше всего потрясло, так это когда и где он успел умыкнуть экспонат номер ноль? Просто любопытнейший экспонат в мою коллекцию, а не гость.

Полечу, погляжу!


End file.
